


Usopp-sama contra os monstros-zumbi

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Fanfic Game [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Nakamaship, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Em meio a uma aventura em uma Ilha de Inverno, Usopp conta mais uma de suas incríveis histórias para Chopper...* Fanfic também postada no Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Fanfic Game"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Tony Tony Chopper & Usopp
Series: Fanfic Game [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099





	Usopp-sama contra os monstros-zumbi

**Author's Note:**

> [NakamaShip]
> 
> * One Piece não é meu, foi Oda-sama quem criou, mas quem é que resiste a existência da fofura do Usopp e do Chopper, interagindo? *
> 
> Oieeeeee!!!
> 
> Esta fic participou de outra versão do Fanfic Game, o Desafio de Imagens intitulado "IMAGENS QUE CONTAM HISTÓRIAS", a brincadeira consistia em um membro do grupo postar uma arte e esperar alguém escrever uma fic para a imagem postada!
> 
> Como a maior Usopptard que você conhecerá, não pude ignorar o Usopp nesta imagem e lá vamos nós... rs
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Herói de Inverno

Branco para todo o lado e uma temperatura de amistosos vinte graus negativos, o que parecia um terreno hostil, era um prato cheio de diversão para o Capitão dos Mugiwaras, que não esperara nem o Sunny aportar e já estava pulando como um canguru com molas nas pernas de um lado para o outro, vencendo a mínima faixa de areia e aterrissando na extensão impressionante de neve.

Em pouco tempo Luffy e Franky já tinham um Robô bem adiantado, feito exclusivamente de gelo, o boneco ainda precisava de detalhes artísticos, mas o responsável pelos acabamentos estava preso a uma atividade incomum, postado em uma meia flexão, sorridente, conversando com um Chopper relutante.

— Oi, Usopp... você lembra que eu sou de uma ilha de inverno, né?

— Hai, hai... mas não podemos bobear, o que vai ser de nós se o nosso “Supah Doctah” acabar resfriado?

— Não me chame assim seu desgraçado... — Chopper dançou, os olhos castanhos apertados com um sorriso contido.

Usopp lançou um falso olhar reprovador, depois ergueu a sobrancelha para Nami que emparelhou com ele, observando interessada a reação de Chopper.

— Na verdade ele adora isso. — A ruiva falou cruzando os braços divertida.

Usopp girou os olhos para a análise.

— Só mais esse, vai ficar muito legal! — Usopp piscou.

— Mas já tenho três casacos que a Robin colocou, uma segunda pele que a Nami me obrigou a usar, esses protetores de ouvidos que o Franky me deu e meu próprio pelo!

— Okay, mas eu contei pra você sobre aquela vez que encontrei um monstro congelado lutando pela sobrevivência contra um exército de mortos-vivos famintos?

— Eles parecem adoráveis. — Robin comentou calmamente, ela se aproximara deles com uma cadeira portátil, e sentou observando a conversa protagonizada por Usopp.

— Oh... existe tal coisa? — Chopper perguntou incrédulo, mas Usopp reconheceu o princípio da excitação na expectativa de uma aventura.

— Siiiim... e a melhor parte foi minha entrada triunfal! Lutei bravamente com eles... com cada um, o líder tinha um poder de invocar bonecos de neve, que formavam barreiras geladas protegendo o batalhão, mas eu os destruí apenas com meu olhar, depois veio a infantaria, eram tiros certeiros de bolas de neve que congelavam até os pensamentos, mas desviei de cada um com meu sentido de reação calculado e instantâneo, em seguida veio a cavalaria, armei arapucas e os fiz caírem em armadilhas espalhadas...

— Não tem vergonha? — Nami enviou um olhar penetrante, mas sorria de forma contida.

Chopper olhou de um para o outro um pouco confuso, mas Usopp apenas balançou a mão para que ele ignorasse a ruiva, e continuou a narrativa como se não houvesse interrupção.

— Então, os derrotei triunfantemente, e em seguida tive que carregar o pobre monstro congelado para sua casa, onde a família de monstros aguardava por ele!

— Pobrezinhos, eu estava gostando deles. — Robin falou por cima da xícara de café que trazia consigo.

— Sugueeee!!! Usopp, você é tão incrível!!

— Tão mentiroso... — Sussurrou Sanji se acomodando ao lado deles, sentado em cima de uma massa muscular quente quase indistinguível, caída adormecida na neve, o loiro olhou para baixo com desdém e soprou fumaça do cigarro, que saiu espiralando em direção ao céu cinzento.

Usopp olhou de rabo de olho para o cozinheiro e optou por ignorá-lo, ficou feliz que Chopper estivesse feito a mesma escolha.

— Não é? A família do monstro também achou, então eles me ofereceram um banquete em agradecimento, e como sou um herói espetacular, másculo, estiloso, e humilde que eu sou, aceitei!

— Wow, recebido com um banquete como um verdadeiro herói!! — Os olhos de Chopper brilhavam de admiração ávida.

— Nãããooo — Usopp vaiou, levando a mão ao peito num gesto shakespeariano —, como alguém ALÉM DISSO!! Fui consagrado uma DIVINDADE, por ter trazido aquele pobre monstro à vida depois do congelamento! Chopper, fique feliz por ter um amigo como eu!

O moreno apontava para o próprio nariz, com um olho semiaberto espiando as reações esperadas do amiguinho.

— Estou tão feliz de ter um amigo como você, Usopp!! — Chopper o aclamou.

— Dito isso, use mais esse cachecol, é para jamais virar um monstro congelado e se tornar isca para um exército de mortos-vivos, certo?

— Aham! — Chopper deixou Usopp enrolar a peça vermelha no pescoço curtinho.

— Oi, Usoppu, Choppah!!! Ooooii!! Vocês não vão subir? O robô de neve está quase pronto! — Luffy gritou do alto da coisa enorme que ele e Franky já haviam adiantado.

— Isso mesmo! Venham ver nosso Supah Robô de Neve! Pronto para uma batalha épica contra os monstros zumbis! — Brincou Franky que, com seu sensível ouvido, acabara de escutar toda a história de Usopp.

Chopper entrou em Walk Point e trotou em direção ao cyborg e o Capitão que piruetava sobre um banco de neve ajustando uma base sólida, Usopp, no entanto, estava congelado no lugar, os olhos enormemente arregalados.

— Ehhh??? Onde??? Eu não vou enfrentar monstros zumbis!!

Nami se aproximou e desferiu um soquinho na cabeça dele, assim Usopp voltou ao normal, Robin e Sanji riam.

— Vá de uma vez! Eles estão esperando pra arrumar aquela coisa, ou vocês vai decepcioná-los, Usopp-sama?! — Nami ordenou irônica.

Usopp olhou para ela um pouco contrariado alisando o calo que crescia silenciosa e latejantemente, mas saiu correndo ao encontro dos outros.

Os três sorriram observando quando Luffy esticou os braços puxando Chopper e Luffy para o topo da cabeça do Robô de Neve.

Sanji sentiu algo se mover abaixo dele, então uma cabeça esverdeada se ergueu de forma limitada e especulativa, a mão direita correu para os lábios tentando conter um bocejo inevitável, os olhos lacrimejaram rapidamente.

— Já é de manhã?

**Author's Note:**

> Links como prometido  
> Arte que inspirou a fic) ~> http://sabotensan.tumblr.com/post/153037181583/just-one-more-second-chopper  
> Imagem que eu me inspirei pros Monstros-zumbi ~> https://www.deviantart.com/unknownsoulcollector/art/C-S-Evil-Snowman-Strikes-Back-144176743
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!!
> 
> Acho que eu escrevo muito pouco nakamaship como centro do enredo, geralmente está diluído no corpo da fic de algum shipp... mas devo ter postado apenas duas ou três dessas no Nyah... mas ao contrário do que parece, eu realmente amo demais esses enredos mais fofos, especialmente com o Usopp no foco, rs...
> 
> Então, oneshot beeeem curtinha, mas amei escrever, como tudo o que faço... rs... 
> 
> Deixem um comentário, é sempre legal receber feedback 😘
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
